


Setting up Senpai

by merumoth



Series: Star-crossed Courtship [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: Yuuta, Hinata and Sora think their senpais are lonely.The theory: "They act like grandparents already, so we might as well just get them to date each other!"The experiment: A questionnaire.The result: They wereonto something.





	Setting up Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best in the short time we have!

**\-- LOCATION: Game Room --**

****Gaming chairs were just so low to the ground that Tsumugi misjudged the distance as soon as he turned around to sit down. Once he'd hit the seat, it rocked back so fast that he saw the lights on the ceiling fall with him. They hadn't, and after a significant _thump_ , they floated back up until the chair artificially settled down, and somehow with him upright.

"You have to be more careful, Aoba. One of these days, you'll give me a stroke." Rei's exaggerated sigh continued all the way until he'd fully melted into the beanbag chair next to Tsumugi's.

"I will try, but you do tend to arrive the moment I'm falling over or dropping something." Tsumugi chuckled, itching his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, again."

Sora, watching this interaction from against one arm of a leather recliner, elbowed Yuuta's shoulder until he put the clipboard down and joined in the staring. --

So far, Tsumugi hadn't noticed at all, and Rei hadn't moved his eyes from Tsumugi's face, at least until he shut his eyes to yawn into his hand. Naturally, Tsumugi yawned immediately afterward. 

\-- Against the other arm of the chair, Hinata snickered, slight as possible, occasionally looking at the two test subjects from the corner of his eye. "That was a good idea, Yuuta-kun." His grin wasn't as subtle as he thought, and his voice not quiet enough, so Yuuta hushed him.

All three snapped to attention while Rei raised his elbows and rested his hands behind his head. "In any case, what is important enough to wake me this early?"

Tsumugi blinked until Rei finished his sentence, already a little uneasy. "And why the gaming club room? I'm nervous... what will happen to me if Natsume-kun sees me here... ? I don't want to be hit w--"

"Shisho won't come here. Sora _promises_."

The innocent grin apparently calmed Tsumugi down enough to relax back into the chair.

Someone coughed, and no one else could know whether it was Hinata or Yuuta. Maybe it was Yuuta coughing, because he spoke next. "Anyway, we're working on an assignment for extra credit in class."

Hinata followed it. "It's a questionnaire about social life!"

Even Sora followed. "It's short, so don't worry!"

Tsumugi had no reply, and neither did Rei beyond a grumble, but both were unnaturally relaxed, so that went down on the clipboard. Maybe it was just that Tsumugi's eyelids kept drooping and Rei didn't particularly want to be awake.

Tap, tap, taptaptap-- the pencil clinked on the metal clip several more times. One of the twins cleared his throat. "Please pay attention." 

Yuuta was barely holding back his pride at being the lead interviewer, and it did not go unnoticed. Rei knew already this was more mischief, but because Yuuta was so pleased in an important role, he wouldn't think too hard about it. "Yes, yes, we're listening."

"Question one is... "

Tsumugi rubbed his eyes and replaced his glasses as Rei leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"What do you find most attractive in a girl?"

Toward the end of the question, Tsumugi inhaled, but didn't exhale until his leg was nudged by a toe... Rei didn't have shoes on, but it wasn't the socks he reacted to. "E-excuse me?"

"... I'll just rephrase the question."

**\-- Question #1 --**

What qualities would you like a girlfriend to have?

> **Tsumugi** : Well... I don't want to judge anyone like that. Wouldn't my preference make her feel like she's not enough?
> 
>  **Rei** : (laughs) You took your time answering that, Aoba-kun.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : That's why you asked me to answer first, isn't it?
> 
>  **Rei** : That's rude~ ♪ Not for that reason. First, you should think about what you're being asked.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : (sighs) I... I suppose so.
> 
>   * Fun to be around
>   * Cool, but also kind
>   * Attractive?
>   * Smart
>   * Socially skilled
>   * Lucky, fortunate
>   * Appreciates my effort
>   * Reassures me when I'm anxious
> 

> 
> **Rei** : So, you're saying you want everything.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : What? Why are you saying that confidently? And doesn't that answer the question?!
> 
>  **Rei** : (snickers) I should have answered for you. This preference makes perfect sense.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : W-what does that even mean? Rei-kun, why are you picking on me, too?
> 
>  **Rei** : It's just teasing, you know. There's nothing wrong with imagining the perfect woman, but it speaks a lot about a person when they imagine their partner filling in all the gaps in their life.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : ... It says nothing good, I'd imagine.
> 
>  **Rei** : That's debatable. Anyway, give me a moment to remember my own...
> 
>   * Sweet and caring
>   * Always available to cuddle
>   * Will nap with me
>   * Hard worker
>   * Intelligent
>   * Someone Ritsu would like
> 

> 
> **Tsumugi** : Rei-kun, you listed everything you aren't. Doesn't that say something about you, too?
> 
>  **Rei:** Did you just call me unintelligent?
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : N-- No, that wasn't what I-- (hides his face and mumbles something)
> 
>  **Rei** : Kuku... Anyway, next question?

**\-- Question #2 --**

Name 3 things you have in common with your ideal girlfriend.

> **Rei** : Hmm, this is a difficult one. 
> 
> **Tsumugi** : (murmuring) Is it?
> 
>  **Rei** : Yes. It's hard to pick just three.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : Oh. I should have known you'd say that... Rei-kun isn't picky with who he flirts with, after all ♪
> 
>  **Rei** : So cruel to your elder! I'll think on mine, so do you mind answering first?
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : Fufu, we're close enough in age. It'll take some time, but I believe that's your intention... I'll try.
> 
>   1. Likes to read books
>   2. Friendly with everyone
>   3. Pays attention to others
>   4. Compliments others, offers reassurance
> 

> 
> **Rei** : .. That's four, Aoba-kun. 
> 
> **Tsumugi** : Oh, it is, isn't it... well, ideally she'd be better at these than I am. I could use some help in the library committee.
> 
>  **Rei** : You could use some confidence, too.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : May I borrow some of yours the next time you borrow my glasses?
> 
>  **Rei** : I'd love to share~ Assuming it will help, anyway.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : (notices Yuuta's pencil tapping the clipboard) It's your turn, isn't it?
> 
>  **Rei** : Ah, my distraction didn't last long. Off the top of my head:
> 
>   1. Can stay awake all night
>   2. Intelligent
>   3. Helps others
> 

> 
> **Tsumugi** : I'm sorry for accidentally calling you unintelligent, but in your state, don't you think it would help to rely on others as well?
> 
>  **Rei** : Oh, Aoba-kun, you worry so much. Many people will stop to help an old man cross the street. The same is true in my case, too.
> 
>  **Tsumugi** : That's not what I meant...
> 
>  **Rei** : Next question?

**\-- Question #3 --**

How secretive would you want to be about your relationship?

> **Tsumugi** : It's important to maintain that image as an idol, so even though I'd love to share, I would have to resist for her sake and mine.
> 
> **Rei** : Indeed. Idols must be secretive with their private life, lest scandals arise and careers fall to ruin.
> 
> **Tsumugi** : (troubled) Mhm...

**\-- Question #4 --**

Would you be open to the idea of a same-sex relationship?

> **Tsumugi** : Eeeh--?!
> 
> **Rei** : (leans over and pats Tsumugi on the back.)
> 
> **Tsumugi** : How can you ask that so casually?! And so out of the blue?! I don't get it! First-years are so _different_ now!
> 
> **Rei** : (still patting) Ignorance is bliss, Tsumugi.
> 
> **Tsumugi** : What?! Have I been left in the dust this whole time? Wait-- _wait_ , you just called me by my first name--
> 
> **Rei** : (removes hand) -- I did. Hm.
> 
> **Tsumugi** : Are you going back to teasing me like last year-- Please don't do that, I can't take any more surprises right now--!!
> 
> **Rei** : (eyes Yuuta/Hinata/Sora with extreme suspicion, scoots over and tugs Tsumugi onto the beanbag.) No, just a slip of the tongue. I'm not here to tease you.
> 
> **Tsumugi** : (deep breathing, trying to relax)
> 
> **Rei** : (arm over Tsumugi's shoulder) It's okay, you weren't aware, there's nothing wrong with that.

**\-- Several minutes later --**

That impressive skill Rei demonstrated with calming Tsumugi's anxiety down was scrawled down at the bottom of the page with a big circle for emphasis. Below that, notes on how quickly Tsumugi relaxed. And under that, how both were dozing off into the beanbag together. Although written in tiny letters on the very edge of the page, that's probably the most important part.

All three phones snapped _at least_ two pictures each.

Until all three finished discussing what to do with both senpais asleep, no one made any sudden sounds. Sora got the honor to clear his throat and stand up straight, puff his chest, and attempt hearty laughter.

_"Ha! Hi! Hu! He! Ho~!"_

It worked, better than a lucky charm could ever hope to. As soon as Tsumugi jolted awake and remembered where he was, Rei blinked his eyes open, rubbing his eyelids. Neither moved off the same chair. 

"Rei-nii-san and Senpai haven't answered the question!"

"Of course I would." Rei covered his mouth while he yawned through his reply.

Tsumugi adjusted his glasses, straightening up. "I suppose I'd try it."

_Score._

Yuuta reviewed all his notes while the other two peered over his shoulders to see. "So, with these answers, I've reached a conclusion." He'd covered his face with the clipboard before Rei or Tsumugi could reply, even though they didn't.

> "The results are...
> 
>   1. The qualities Aoba-senpai listed describe Sakuma-senpai, and vice versa.
>   2. Again, the similarities Sakuma-senpai listed also describe Aoba-senpai, and vice versa.
>   3. Both answers were the same.
>   4. Both answers were the same again.
> 

> 
> More observations include how comfortable you are talking, being around, and knowing each other.
> 
> And that leads us to the conclusion of the study--"

Yuuta lowers the clipboard down just enough to peek over it at both senpais, such a proud sparkle in his eyes that Rei knew he now faced the concept of regret itself. Tsumugi, on the other hand, remained entirely oblivious.

**"You two should be dating!"**

All three first years, in perfect unison. 

"Eh?" and "Oh?" 

Simultaneous reactions from Tsumugi and Rei.

**"You two should be dating."**

Repeated with wise nods.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> "shit, u right."  
> \-- both, internally, in response to yuuta


End file.
